


Twister

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Sex, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin knew life was going to be hectic after the lawsuit, but nothing like this.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Being inside Yunho was sort of like a tornado. Gray vision, spinnnig in circles, can't catch your breath. No thoughts but "holy fuck". Wet bodies, slick with sweat. Pain, so much pain, in his heart and body and skin as Changmin plummets from the top of the twister and somersaults toward the bottom, the crash, the reality.

Reality is scary.

The only sound past the roaring in Changmin's ears is Yunho begging for it harder.

The floor is hard under Changmin's knees. Yunho's hips are taut under his hands. He watches in awe as his cock disappears in and out of Yunho's entrance, wondering how he got here, how the simple kiss from two weeks ago had led to blow jobs, hand jobs, and then Yunho whispering, "Finger me, Changmin, please."

Changmin had almost come just from feeling Yunho's body clench around his fingers.

And now, in the wee hours of the morning, they had a radio show and a workout and more practicing in a few hours, Yunho was begging to be fucked harder, his voice echoing through their huge, empty apartment, and Changmin wasn't sure if he should. Or if he could. Part of him felt like it should have been him begging, Yunho--his hyung and leader, should have been turning him into a mess, and yet, Yunho had whispered, more than once, just to take care of him.

"Please, take care of me, Minnie-ah."

Changmin would not say no to that.

"Min, Min, stop, Min. Just ..."

Changmin immediately worried that he'd hurt Yunho, too enthusiastic, too hard, too eager and horny. He pulled out quickly, sitting on his feet, hands clutching his own thighs. Yunho moaned, head lowering to the ground. Changmin stared as his stretched entrance contracted around nothing.

"So fucking good, Changmin," he muttered, and then he flipped over, and Changmin's breath caught again. His vision swam as Yunho lifted his legs and gripped behind his thighs. Changmin stared. They hadn't fucked like this before.

"Min-ah," Yunho whispered. Changmin met his eyes and his hyung smiled. "Kiss me, Min-ah."

Shaking, twirling, Changmin leaned over him, hands on either side of Yunho's head and kissed him. Lips quaking, but it was enough to throw him through the wind again. Yunho's hot hand wrapped around his cock, and Changmin moaned as he rolled his hips down, the tip of his cock sliding on Yunho's slick body. Yunho held him tightly, and Changmin gasped as he pushed back into his hyung. Their lips stayed connected, their bodies rocked in the storm.

And when Changmin slammed into the ground, breath and energy leaving him as he screamed into Yunho's mouth, he realized it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, and with strong arms wrapped around him to carry him through the final torment, he realized that the storm was worth it.


End file.
